After the long coma
by fun7run
Summary: After a long ten year coma cherry top wakes up in the hospital with no memory of what happened but memory of her life. My OC as a main character.
1. Chapter 1

I started to hear a beeping sound from a machine, but not any beeping sound: the type with the rhythm of your heartbeats. There was a pain on my arm from a needle. I looked up to see it was a IV dripping fluid into my body. i was very groggy and there was a forming headache so bad that i needed to hold my head with my hoof. i had no memory of how i got in here, in the hospital, but oddly i had memory of my life like what my name is: cherry top. I looked across the room from my bed, 2:06 p.m. I couldn't find the emergency button to call the nurses so i just yelled ,"Any pony here? what happened?", no pony came.

I grabbed the clipboard that was attached to the end of my bed: "Cherry top, condition: coma (head injury), its been 10 years since she woke up. "Ten years!?" I said. Even though my head was throbbing, i got up my on my four hoofs, took out my IV, and wobbly walked to the mirror. I had a brownish-red mane with a light red body and three hearts for a cutie mark. but I had stitches on my head with a blood stain. My head started to throb even more than before. "OW!" I said.

I wobbled to a wheelchair and wheeled out the room. As i wheeled though the hallway i noticed that no pony looked at me except one nurse: Nurse Red heart. She came up to me and said "Cherry top? is that you?" "Yes its me. Do you have any pain medicine?, my head is throbbing!" I responded. "Oh yes!" she said. she went into a room for a second then returned with a glass of water and a bottle of medicine. "Now, open wide!" i opened my mouth a little then she put the medicine in my mouth with water. then i swallowed. "it will take a few minutes to be effective, are you sure you're ready to leave you've been in a coma for ten years!" she said. I smiled not only because my medicine was working but also for her great kindness. "I'm sure..." I said. "Ok then, get plenty of rest, here is the medicine bottle, your follow up appointment is next week (for the stitches), and your therapy for the incident is next week as well!" she said as she rolled me outside. "you can return the wheelchair nest week during the follow up." she said. the sun hit my eyes as she walked away and waved. i knew things were going to change


	2. Chapter 2

I was alone now, in the middle of the sidewalk, in the front of the hospital. There was no one there, that was until a yellow pony with a pink mane walked by and headed my way. "Oh my! What happened? Are you ok?" She said. "Yes, I think, im ok!, I was in a coma for ten years, can you help me around?" I responded. "Ten years? Wait... cherry top?" She looked shocked with joy while she happily rolled me to her house, which was ashely more a cottage full of animals. When we got to her cottage she told me her name was fluttershy and she was told about me, but not about the accident. Then I told her of how only one hour ago I woke up from a coma. "So, I think I am going to let you stay here for awhile - until you recover of which might not be for awhile, there is a extra bedroom upstairs you can use until then." She said " You should go take a shower or a bath now...". I nodded then walked upstairs to the bathroom. After the shower, I noticed a few things about me, I was a pegasus (but my wings hurt when I tried to flap) and after washing up my mane I noticed it was curly as pinkie pie's. As I closed the bathroom door I heard a knock on the front door for fluttershy to answer it. "Hey fluttershy!, I came to give you this invitation for gummy's birthday fifty times eve!" Said a pink curly haired hyper pony who was jumping up and down. "Oh thanks pinkie!" Said fluttershy timidly. I was now walking down stairs when pinkie pie spotted me a gasped. "Are you a new pony?"she said. She started to ramble about different things off topic the one thing I remember her saying is "oatmeal?, are you crazy?" Then she handed me a invitation and left with a huge smile in her face. "Sorry about that she can be like that, alout"." She said embarrassed. "Oh its ok! I should get some rest." While I was walking up stairs she had a smile on her face and said "I will met you my other friends tomorrow. ". Then I smiled back at her, closed the bedroom door, and while I whent to bed to take a nap I was happier that I woke up from that coma. 


End file.
